Into insanity's awaiting arms
by cupid'slove
Summary: Two people, one island, how will they survive? Easy each other. Its a little angsty but not like "oh my god I'm so devastated I feel like crying!" kind of angst. I'm pretty sure this will stay a one shot but if I get enough reviews, say twenty, I'll make another chapter.


**So I know that this is no excuse but I just got kind of lazy on my "A woven Blanket of fate" story but I'm still working on it just slowly. I've made this fic in hopes of everyone's forgiveness the only problem is its not Harry/Draco its Jack/Will off of Pirates of the Caribbean, its really good though I promise. Give me reviews when you read it and if your also a fan of "A woven blanket of fate" I'd love for more feed back on it if you haven't already posted a review, I just need to get that stupid plot bunny back once again.**

He walked the cliff he walked every day when the first week turned two after he was marooned on this god forsaken island just to stop short at the edge, looking down into the blue-green waters at the base. He stared at the water that burst into white spray when it hit the rocks, as he thought of how it may feel to be bashed against the rocks time and time again feeling the salt water seep into every pore and cut, never letting up tell you were nothing but food for the occupants of your soon to be watery grave.

With eyes that seemed never to focus Will looked from the cliff base to the horizon with a setting sun that cast fire onto the sea making in shine and sparkle in brilliance. Never seeming to see anything else he made to take that one last step that would break insanity's hold and let him fall into the loving arms of the sea with her loving caresses and sweet wet kisses that left you tingling with pleasure. Right before he was to fall a pair of arm was wrapping themselves around his middle keeping him from the thing he yearned for with every fiber of his being.

"Now what do ye think your do 'in trying to leave me 'er by me self?" the soft baritone voice whispered in his ear.

"You could always come with me, I know how much she calls to you when you think I'm not listening." With a small noise in the back of his throat Will was wrenched around coming face to face with Jack Sparrow's darkened eyes as they burned into his own.

"Aye she does but what she tells me is to sail her once again on the Black Pearl not give her another to clutch to her bosom and sing her lullaby to for eternity." Releasing Will's waist Jack than Grabbed his wrist and made his way away from the cliff hang that so many times threatened to take the only other islands occupant's life. Nearing their make shift shelter Jack pulled Will to the ground laying on top of him, keeping the boy from protesting with a searing kiss.

Body's slicked with sweat, Hair disheveled and dirty, sand dragging against skin making it raw and red, and the burning gaze of the sun and sea as they watch to two with affection, for the dance had begun.

Sliding his hand up both Will's sides Jack made quick work of the whelps clothing and his own never stopping to think and just doing what his body desires. The sounds of skin against skin was heard as hips slid against each other and fingers traced invisible lines on tanned skin, Will unconsciously lifted his hips up to meet the awaiting ones above.

With one hand rubbing a pleasurable path up the boy's side Jack sucked two of his fingers watching as the hooded eyes below traced the muscles of his arms and chest before sliding them down to their intended target never taking his own eyes of Will's face that burned pink with passion. With a peck to his puffy pink lips the two fingers were thrust into the heat of Will's entrance and the boy gave a choked scream as his body was breached. Closing his mouth over the other's Jack made quick work of working the boy open for him all the while his raging erection bobbed between his thighs with anticipation. With a final thrust he pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his hard shaft, pushing in until he was balls deep in warm tight heat.

The men moved against each other everything else forgotten as they moved together in a heated dance no others human being would ever witness.

Jake kept a steady rhythm, pulling out slowly just to thrust fast and hard into the bundle of nerves deep in the boy's body making Will scream out in pleasure just to bring his own hips up in a desperate attempt to keep the pleasure coursing through his body, vibrating every nerve ending until they were surely to burst.

Screaming out his climax, Will's Canal clenched down around Jack and soon he was climaxing, spraying his essence up into his lover, a deep groan vibrating his chest. As the two laid there some of Jacks come spilled out of the tight heat and made its way into the black hair at the base of Jack's penis.

They laid there for some few minutes before Jack spoke once again, "Don't ever think of Jumping again Will, you won't be getting away from me again." Not pulling out Jack slowly fell into the sand man's trance leaving Will to mull over his words as he lay there, the man on top of him sleeping soundly with his dick sticky and flaccid inside him. Staring up into the mid-morning sky a small smile curved Will Turner's lips and he whispered in the sleeping man's ear, "Aye, will always be with you Jack for you are my insanity and insanity's got its arms around me and has no intention of letting go." Closing his eyes Will fell asleep with a small voice in the back of his head telling him soon they would get off this island and when they do to never let go of Jacks hand for he is insanity's arms that caught him and had not intention of letting go.


End file.
